


Rick and Morty : adventures at the Pronx

by Megan25Hughes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, Morty - Freeform, Rick - Freeform, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan25Hughes/pseuds/Megan25Hughes
Summary: Rick and Morty attract the anger of the pronx, an intelligent alien species, How will they manage?





	Rick and Morty : adventures at the Pronx

**Author's Note:**

> am french but my fics are also available in English, but as I translate them with google translation it may be that there are some faults, be sure I apologize for that. good reading.

It's a day like the others in the smith, jerry and beth are getting ready to go to work and summer and Morty at school. As Morty leaves the house, Rick appears in front of him.  
"Morty! What the hell are you doing? I'll find you everywhere! He yelled.  
"Rick !? But what is still going on? Morty asked uneasily.  
"What's going on here is that I need you!" "  
"What?" now !? "  
"Not ten years from now ... in your opinion?" Of course now! Come on! "  
"But Rick!" I must go to school ! "  
"We do not care, how many times will I have to repeat to you that it serves no purpose school! We've wasted enough time. "  
Rick grabs his grandson by the arm and drags him to the garage.  
Then he gets rid of her backpack and pulls the pistol-gate out of her blouse.  
"Wait for Rick!" where are we going ?! "  
"I will explain to you on the way!" "  
Rick opens a gate and enters Morty before passing in turn.  
They find themselves in a futuristic world filled with aliens of their size, purple, with a kind of trunk, antennae and globular eyes.  
Morty follows his grandfather through the unknown city.  
"Well, I explain to you the situation morty, this planet is controlled by pronx a very intelligent alien species, recently they have developed a sustance that they called: formula 13.zero, it allows to create one The most powerful energy in the galaxy, and I absolutely must, so you and I will steal it. "  
"To steal it!" "  
"Calm down Morty, just do not get caught and I have a plan! "  
"Oh my god ... in which you have still dragged me ..."  
They arrive in front of a tower building.  
"Here they are, they keep the formula, it is a company that deals with chemical and other sustances, I am going to make diversion with the security, and you during that time you will seek the formula. "Explains Rick.  
"But what if we get caught?" Asks Morty.  
" stop bullshtting ! If you are my plan, we will not be caught! Take this "  
He handed him a mini remote control.  
" what's this ? "  
"It contains the hologram of the plans of the building, the formula is in the laboratory 7 to the 20th floor, you will have to make fast, we find ourselves here in half an hour maximum, have you memorized? "  
" Yes I think... "  
" perfect ! Let's go ! "  
Rick enters the interior through the automatic doors, and arrives in the lobby where the secretariat is located, several pronx vaguely to their occupations. Morty enters as discreetly as possible and will hide behind an immemse decorative plant, and observes Rick.  
The latter goes to the secretary.  
"Hello madam, I'm coming for a new position as a scientist, I'm Dr. Sanchez, your supervisor and I had an interview last week. I have to start today. "  
The female pronx observes it for a moment then declares:  
"Sorry sir, you must be wrong in company we do not hire humans here. "  
"Sorry also madam, but it is you who deceive you I was engaged as a scientist for sector 4"  
"Sir, there is a mistake."  
"What?" ! You call me a liar, that's it !? "  
"Sir, listen to me, please remain calm I have said nothing of such, I only explain to you that ..."  
" no ! It is you who will listen to me! What is this way of talking to me! You do not know who I am !!! "  
The secretary issues a communication device:  
"Security, we have a restless human in the lobby. "  
"That's what we call security!" A kind of xenophobe! "  
The security officers arrived a minute later, Morty took advantage of the diversion to take the elevator which took him to the 20th floor.


End file.
